Beautiful Dreamer
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: This is set to the first of the Superman movies. It is an idea of what Lois Lane must have been feeling after her meeting and falling in love with Superman.


Beautiful Dreamer

Her unstoppable heart was pounding a deafening rhythm throughout her whole body and ending with a powerful pounding in her ears. If it had been a bird, it would have ripped it's way out of her chest and flown above her head while singing the world's happiest tune. But since that was an impossibility, she just stared at him with her dark eyes of longing.

What was he doing? She wasn't quite sure, but did it really matter?

Then the Impossible…The Unthinkable…Her Deepest Desire Come True…He suddenly stopped what he was doing, slowly turned around, and then locked his clear blue eyes with her heavy-lidded brown ones.

Now, you may be asking, "Why is this an impossibly perfect moment?"

The man of her dreams…The Man of Steel…The man that could leap tall buildings in a single bound…smiled seductively at her.

Her already overtaxed mind swirled as it swooned. Every coherent thought that she might have had up until this very perfect moment was lost in their united gaze.

As if they shared the properties of two incredibly powerful magnets, an unknown force drew them together, into each others arms. Neither one had moved a foot. Neither one had taken those tentative steps across the vast expanse that separated them. And yet, they now stood in contented silence with their arms happily wrapped around each other's waists in a tight yet comfortable embrace.

Time stood still…

There was nothing but them and this moment. The space around them seemed to radiate heat even though it was an unending darkness that only they occupied.

After a lifetime of pure contentment within each other's embrace, she leaned back slightly and re-locked her longing eyes with his. She could swear that she could see clear through his blue eyes and straight into his peace-loving soul.

Suddenly, without any reason or provocation, she reached up a shaky hand and ran it up the back of his neck straight up through his jet black hair. It was so soft and so silky strong, she couldn't stop running her fingers through it. Her sensitive fingertips must have plotted every inch of his magnificent head.

Every gentle stroke through his thick black hair seemed to be draining the energy right out of him. Every time her incredibly soft fingers blazed another pathway through his windblown hair, his strong neck would allow his heavy head to sag a bit as his eyelids slowly drew to a close.

Before she knew what was happening, her Idol's head rested fully and peacefully in the crook of her neck. The soft jet black hair that she had been carefully twirling and curling around her thin Piano-Key like fingers now gently brushed against her red hot cheek.

Then she smelled it. The smell of freedom. The smell of the open sky. The smell of FLYING…Soaring…It wafted up from his hair and danced a merry dance of Flight around her nose. She relished in it for a moment.

Slowly, he lifted up once again to face her. His eyes never leaving hers for a nanosecond. He held the pose of an artist admiring his greatest work as he held her close but distant enough to enjoy her catlike feminine form. She stood in silence as she let him soak up her undying presence.

She gasped slightly when he raised his powerful hand and softly caressed her baby soft cheek. Her breathing had already turned shallow and his gentle touch sent a spark of life throughout her whole body that made it quake for a second and then culminated into her reflexive gasp for air. To add to her gasp, a thin layer of sweat formed all over her body, but did she notice? No, because she was leaning heavily into his gentle touch.

His incredibly soft and yet strong hand adventured beyond her blushed cheek, tickled her sensitive ear, and then carefully, softly caressed the back of her neck. His movements were purposeful, determined, and yet gentle as he tentatively made his way to the back of her slender neck. He never broke their passionate stare as his hands sought to learn more about her than his eyes could see.

His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine. Shivers that in any normal circumstance would have been unwanted were now a part of her passion for him. The shivers were so strong; they made her already shallow breathing uneven. Yet, she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

Her heart continued it's insane pounding…Her breathing continued to become so shallow and uneven, she had to gasp on occasion to catch up…Her mind was a swirl of undying love as it sought his touch…Her skin twitched and then relaxed as he caressed her cheek, neck, and head…Her passion-filled eyes sought only him…and then all of that culminated into one insane explosion of time and space itself.

She hadn't even realized that he was leaning in closer. She hadn't seen his eyes draw her in. She hadn't even been a part of this world until…

His insanely sweet lips touched hers!!!!!!!!

Sparks flew through the air! Light danced all around her. Her already pounding heart skipped a beat. The ground below her fell away. It was just him and her…in a perfect connection.

At first, it was just a gentle touch…a questioning moment of passion. His soft red lips just meeting her perfectly made up ones. But soon, they pressed harder into each other's love lock and then madly sought out the taste of their love. Their kiss deepened with every passing second.

But with the kiss came the breathlessness. She needed to keep this moment in time. She needed to feel his love for her and yet she needed to breathe. She sought out his kiss with an unbridled passion of carelessness of reckless abandon. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his perfect body as she focused only on him…and his sweet kiss. To heck with breathing. She would or could do that later.

Soon, the swirling passion of her love gave way to her need to breathe. However, she still denied her body its life-giving breath, opting instead to continue to taste the freedom and passion of her perfect mate…The Man of Steel.

Her lust-filled body now screamed for air. It begged for it mercilessly. It even threatened death. Yet, she sought only the passionate kiss of her lover…nothing…and she meant _nothing_ else could stop her now. It was Divine! Delicious! And everything she had dreamt it could be. And only God himself could stop her now!

*%*%*%*%*%

She suddenly woke up with a loud deep gasp. The air could not fill her lungs fast enough as she sat up bolt right. She eyes were blurry and she could still see the man, taste his kiss, and feel the passion between them.

As she slowly collected her senses and realized that everything swirling around her mind was just a dream, she closed her eyes to hold onto it. It was the perfect dream with the perfect man. She wanted it never to end. She wanted to remember and be in it for the rest of her life.

The full moon's blue hued light seeped through her sheer curtained window and glowed across her bed. It highlighted her heavily breathing form and judged no one. It called her toward the window in some kind of odd song.

She slowed untangled the sticky sheets from around herself and softly padded over to her sliding glass door leading out onto her balcony. There, she stood in the cool night air with her face gazing full on toward the moon but her dark eyes were closed like in a silent prayer. She drew in deep meditative breaths as she tried to relive the dream and the feelings it aroused in her. She stood in silent reverie for what seemed like forever before she opened her eyes in sad determination.

Even though she wore a full length flowing gown, she carefully climbed up onto the raised ledge of her patio and looked over the twinkling lights of the slumbering city below. She was looking for one man…One man in a city of thousands. He had graced her with his presence once before. Back then, she only wished he would return soon. But now, she just longed to have him back in her dreams if she could.

With a plaintive cry that would make even the hardest of criminals cry, she sobbed, "Superman!"

***********************************************************************

A/N: Wow! What a strong little ficlet! Watch out for me, huh?

As Always…Everyone take care out there…and Enjoy!


End file.
